I have a name
by myself the dreamer
Summary: <html><head></head>Aiya Kuso had always been cast in the shadow of her older twin brother the outgoing one of the two, only ever being referred to as Dan's little sister, aside from their parents of course. After the first day of 2nd grade something strange happens and the only thing Aiya remembers is Dan screaming her name before everything went black.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I heard voices.

It felt strange, I had been locked in silence for so long.

"It's too early."

"There is nothing more we can do, we've kept her untainted from the world long enough." A voice argued. "It's time."

"How do we know she will make the right choice?" A different one asked.

"We don't, the rest is up to her." Another chimed in. "We can only hope."

* * *

><p>Light.<p>

It was the first thing I saw when I oppened my eyes before blurring into a white ceiling.

I sat up slowly, surrounded by white walls and the strong smell of bleach. I looked down at the hands that couldn't have been mine.

My feet numb and unsteady, walked along the tiled hallway to a pair of double doors. The first thing that came to my mind when I opened them was that I was taller. I could have never reached the handle before.

I stopped lifting my hand to the block out the sun's rays and blinked adjusting to the brightness. My head turned to see my reflection in the window. Looking back at me was girl about 12 with long light brown hair in a hospital gown, but that wasn't possible. My mom had just taken me to get my hair cut.

I reached my hand out to touch the glass and recoiled as if it had burned me.

Suddenly I was grabbed, doctors in lab coats lifted my body taking me back inside. I tried to scream but my voice only came out as a squeak.

"Aiya please calm down." One of them soothed. "You need to be back in bed."

I did what he asked but as I did a needle was inserted in my arm and just like that my world went black again.

* * *

><p>"Now Aiya, I want you to answer a few questions for me." The Doctor whose name tag read Dr. Bennett shined a flashlight in my eyes moving his finger. "Can you follow my finger?"<p>

I did as he asked and he muttered 'good' and jotted some things down on his clip board.

"Then will you tell me what's going on." I pleaded.

"Yes, yes all in good time." He nodded. "Can you tell me the last thing you remember?"

I closed my eyes, straining to remember. "A field of flowers, I was with someone and suddenly there was a loud boom from the sky. They screamed telling me to move and then everything went dark."

"Anything else?" He urged.

I shook my head.

He nodded jotting a few more notes before looking me in the eye. "Aiya Kuso do you know where you are?"

"In a hospital?" I guessed.

"Yes five years ago you and you're family were near when an unidentified meteorite crashed into earth, and you the only one caught in the collision slipped into a coma as a result and haven't woken since…until now." He explained.

"I was asleep for five years?" I breathed.

"What we don't know is why." He rubbed his chin. "There was nothing physical that caused the comma just a few scratches and bruises and we don't know why it took this long for you to wake up but were looking into it. For now though we'll release you to your family."

My family. They were so clear in my head yesterday but today I could hardly remember what they even looked like.

* * *

><p>The nurses were running a few more tests when a woman with shoulder length brown hair burst in.<p>

"Aiya!" She cried throwing her arms around me.

I stiffened until she pulled back looking at me with tears in her eyes. She looked older and had cut her hair but she was still the same mom. My lip trembled and I hugged her waist. "Mommy!" I wailed.

She rubbed my hair while I sobbed while my dad stood dumbfounded at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Apparently if your in a comma for too long, your legs don't work as well, I learned that the hard way. Which is is why until I had a week of physical therepy, I couldn't go home.

"Alright Ms. Aiya, just a few more steps okay?" The nurse soothed guiding me down the hallway. "You're doing so well."

I strained to put one foot in front of the other, gripping the Iv for support. As I did this a blond boy around my age came into sight and we passed one another without a second thought until.

"Wait!"

I stopped, struggling to turn my head. "Yes?" I panted.

"Oh I'm sorry." His eyes widened in realization, before walking in front of me with a smile. "I guess your face just reminded me of someone. My name is Joe, I just got out of the hospital myself." He offered his hand for me to shake. "It's nice to meet you."

I glanced at the nurse who nodded encouragingly. Slowly almost hesitant, I reached out my hand to meet his.

"Aiya." I smiled weakly.

When our skin touched, a jolt went up through my hand. The hallway disappeared into a empty black space and Joe was no longer alone. Behind him stood a white monstrous beast.

I cried jerking my hand away and dropped to my knees.

"Ms. Aiya!" The nurse shouted in worry.

"Are you okay?!" Joe's voice asked in panic as he reached out to touch me.

"Please." I whimpered, squeezing the sides of my head to make the image disappear. "Please go away."

"Medic!" The nurse called out before turning to Joe. "I think it's best if you leave now, I'll take it from here."

I felt bad just leaving him standing there, I really did but I just wanted to be anywhere but there.

I was brought back to my room to be examined. The doctors decided the only explainable cause for a sudden hallucination was that I was putting too much strain on my body, so physical therapy suddenly became a lot easier. And that boy I never saw him again after that.

It was just as well, I don't think I could have convinced myself I was only seeing things a second time.

...

* * *

><p>For as long as I could remember my brother was always the center of attention. Naturally he would be, being the more outgoing of the two of us. Which was fine with me I loved my brother, but at times it would get lonely. I guess I just didn't leave the same kind of impression as he did.<p>

"Aiya you get to come home tomorrow isn't that exciting?!" My mom chirped.

"Yes." I gave her my attention, looking away from the window. "By the way." I had been contemplating whether or not to ask but I decided to just go ahead and spit it out. "Where's Dan?"

"He's on a trip with his friends." Dad whistled, sitting cross legged on one of the many chairs in my hospital room. "I'm afraid we couldn't get a hold of him but he'll be back sometime this week, so we decided to wait until then."

"Oh." I answered turning back to the window, a little disappointed. "So what's he like now?"

Dad laughed. "Oh you know same old Danny, he can never sit still, I sure miss having him around since hes been gone."

I smiled. the only image I had of him was from 5 years ago. I wondered how much he'd changed, he's probably broken a lot of hearts already.

A thought suddenly occurred to me. Had I changed at all since then?

* * *

><p>Today was the day I was scheduled to be released from the hospital.<p>

I stood outside with my parents in front of the car as a long line of Nurses and Doctors bid me farewell.

"Thank you all for the care that you've given our daughter these past few years." Mom bowed. "I don't think we can ever repay you."

The smiled as the head nurse waved it off. "Oh no it's pleasure to see Ms. Aiya finally able to go home, even if she was asleep most of the time, she's been with us so long the hospital staff has become quite attached if I must say, were sure going to miss her."

Just then a younger nurse walked up handing me a bouquet of flowers. "These are from all of us."

Not know what to say, I hugged the flowers close. "Even though I've only known you all for a week, that you would even go this far." I sniffed, extremely touched. "Thank you."

The nurses all gathered around giving me hugs and pats as the doctors stood at the side, not sure what to do but smiling awkwardly with their hands in their pockets.

* * *

><p>"Aiya."<p>

I snapped my head up. "Yes." I answered quickly.

"I said you're going to have to wear that until we go shopping." Mom repeated cheerfully, referring to the yellow sweater dress I had on.

I nodded looking out into the car window."Alright."

It was a different house. The one that filled my memories was a one story.

"We moved when you're dad got a promotion." Mom explained placing a hand on my back and leading me inside. "You even have you're own room now."

She led me upstairs to the first door on the right. I stepped inside taking in the pale pink walls and brown furniture.

"This was one of the guest bedrooms but we touched it up the past few days." She explained. "Do...you like it?"

I touched the pale yellow bedspread before sitting on it softly. "I Love it." I smiled.

She smiled back relieved. "Well I'll leave you to get settled, if you need anything and I mean anything at all, don't hesitate to call."

"Alright." I agreed as she left to go back down stairs.

Finally alone, I fell back on the bed staring at the ceiling. What now? There was virtually nothing to do, I could read a book but I didn't a see single one in this room. I certainly didn't have any friends I could do anything with.

I closed my eyes, curling up on my side. The plausible thing to do would be to take a nap, but I had spent so much time asleep already, it wouldn't make any sense to my waste time away doing exactly that. Speaking of which there were so many missing peaces to that puzzle, I didn't know where to even start. I only remembered certain parts about that day and even those were fuzzy at best.

Feeling myself drift into a light sleep, I decided to just let it happen until I felt a small tremor. Confused I opened my eyes and sat up. The walls started to shake and I heard my parents voices yell down stairs.

_An earthquake? _As I stumbled off the bed trying to make it to the door without falling, something resembling an airplane caught my eye as it descended past my window and onto the ground below.

Steadying myself against the wall, I made my way down the hallway to the stairs. Just as I reached the bottom a boy's gruff voice could be heard. "Mom, Dad I'm home!"

"Daniel!" Mom cried rushing out into the yard to hug him. "Oh my baby!"

Dad ruffled his hair. "We sure missed ya kiddo."

I couldn't see very well from where I was but, it felt inappropriate to make myself be know given the situation, so I stayed put. Watching as Mom and Dad chatted with Dan's friends who came out after him. I felt a little left out but that thought quickly disappeared when Dan's friends boarded the plane and the three of them came back inside.

I ducked back behind the wall out of sight. Why? Because I had no idea what to say to him. I needed more time this was happening way too fast.

_Stop it._ I scolded myself. This was my very own brother, why should I feel nervous? Taking a breath, I puffed up my chest gathering the courage to swing around the corner.

I crashed into something hard, and stepped back a little.

When I recovered, I opened my eyes and blinked coming face to face with what could have been my reflection if not for his short hair and less feminine features. After a second his own eyes widened not believing what was in front of him, I couldn't blame him it was hard even for me to take in.

"Dan?" I whispered barley audible. He had changed that's for sure, the spikes in his hair had become more prominent and he was now inch taller than I was.

Unsure he reached out his hand to touch my face as if I would disappear and I closed my eyes allowing his fingertips to make contact with my cheek. He stood there for a minute just staring at me as if he believed this was still only a dream, before grabbing my wrist and pulling me into his chest as he circled his arms around mine in a tight embrace.

I widened my eyes in shock not expecting his action before slowly bringing my hands up to his back. When his arms tightened, my walls broke and tears made there way to the surface threatening to fall. I returned the hug, burying my face into his shoulder and let myself cry.


End file.
